Ultraviolet (UV) radiation may be used in purification systems for use in cleaning of water or other fluids. The UV radiation acts to kill bacteria and germs. The purification systems may utilize a UV lamp that is connected to a power source using a lamp mounting assembly. The lamp mounting assembly may include a socket into which the UV lamp is plugged. There is a need for purification systems that provide enhanced efficacy (e.g., enhanced water disinfecting capability) and lower operational costs.